


Junmy Planet

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Planet, Baekho - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho are Best Friends, Discovery Channel, M/M, SuBaek, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Para Baekhyun, a beleza e o jeitinho cuidadoso de Junmyeon precisavam ser registrados, mesmo que na maneira mais Animal Planet de se narrar um documentário.





	Junmy Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic, belê? Ela é dedicada pra @Hydeandseek porque ela é minha nene e gosta de Subaek, mas aff vou dedicar tbm a @xiuniverse e a @Taenganado que ouviram meus surtos até não aguentarem mais aaww
> 
> Deem amor a Subaek e boa leitura <3
> 
> Twitter: @juniwinkle

Baekhyun estava entediado. Muito entediado.

Estava em seu estado ameba, parecendo derreter por sentar de forma tão desleixada na cadeira. Além de tudo, morria de fome e, por sua falta de habilidades na cozinha, estava ali quase morrendo na mesinha da sala de jantar tão minúscula como aquele apartamento. Por sorte, tinha um melhor amigo de ouro, um melhor amigo que sabia cozinhar e era exatamente isso que fazia agora. A vontade que tinha era de ficar ali na cozinha com ele, só para ficar vendo como era bonito tão cuidadoso cortando cubinhos de vegetais e jogando na carne para temperar. Baek suspirava só de pensar naquela visão, não só pela comida, como também por quem a cozinhava de um jeito tão... ele.

Espera... O rei das desculpas esfarrapadas não tem uma desculpa esfarrapada para ficar observando o _mais-que-melhor-amigo_ cozinhar? Claro que tinha e ela passava na televisão naquele exato momento:_ O Animal Planet._

Um sorriso divertido estampou a expressão travessa do loiro que, sem demoras, sacou o celular do bolso e pôs-se a gravar sua entrada na cozinha, cuidadoso como se estivesse adentrando a mais perigosa selva.

—_ No episódio de hoje do Chef Planet... _— imitou o tom do narrador do programa, capturando a atenção de Junmyeon que já se encontrava rindo discretamente. — Estudaremos uma nova cozinha, uma cozinha diferente que se encontra no meio da selva de pedra de Seul. A cozinha de hoje é a cozinha do próprio narrador. Eu mesmo, Byun Baekhyun.

— Baek, pelo amor de Deus. O que você está fazendo? — Junmyeon perguntou entre risadas, continuando a mexer a carne na frigideira.

— Encontramos aqui uma espécime rara, uma espécie nunca vista antes e, por isso, o Baekhyun Channel terá imagens exclusivas e nunca antes publicadas em outro lugar. Vamos nos aproximar sorrateiramente. — Deu um close no rosto do moreno que expressava a mais profunda vontade de sair correndo dali, pois sentia o rosto esquentar fortemente mesmo achando graça daquilo tudo.

— Que merda é essa, cara? — Parou o que estava fazendo para olhar diretamente a câmera, de braços cruzados, mas acabou voltando sua atenção à panela quando a fritura respingou em seu braço.

— Este é o curioso _Junmyeonus Cozinheirus_, um cozinheiro que veio para salvar a vida deste narrador nesta noite tão pacata. — Junmyeon não resistiu e teve que rir, apoiando-se com as mãos no balcão, e quase esqueceu de abaixar o fogo para a carne não queimar. — Tem dezenove anos, uns sessenta quilos — porque se encheu de hambúrguer ontem comigo no shopping — e parece ter um metro e meio...

— Um metro e meio? — olhou-o enfurecido e passou a apontar a espátula para a câmera como uma ameaça. — Temos a mesma altura, idiota! Um e setenta, ok? _Um. E. Setenta._

— O Junmyeonus parece estar furioso ao ter sua altura citada, portanto nossa travessia será um pouco complicada no momento. Vamos tentar passar para o outro lado. — Arrastando-se pela parede de forma cômica, Baekhyun atravessou a cozinha estreita do apartamento até poder filmar o amigo de outro ângulo. — Por sorte, esta espécie um tanto agressiva não notou nossa presença e agora podemos visualiza-lo mexendo cuidadosamente seu alimento na panela.

— Eu não sou agressivo, Baek. Você que é um pentelho. — respondeu ríspido sem tirar os olhos da panela.

— O Cozinheirus está tentando algum tipo de contato conosco. Vamos responder com muito cuidado, pois nunca se sabe. Olá, pequeno serzinho habitante de minha cozinha. Como está a comida?

— Vai à merda, Baek. — Sequer tirou os olhos da frigideira para dar a resposta fria. — Sério, deixa eu quietinho fazendo a nossa janta. Vai lá pra sala, vai.

— Ele nos respondeu com um sinal de distância. Talvez esta seja sua forma de marcar território, porém vamos nos aproximar mesmo assim e explorar mais de seu habitat natural.

Não era mentira quando Baekhyun chamava aquele lugar de "habitat natural" de Junmyeon, já que em todas as visitas ao pequeno apartamento ele arranjava alguma coisa para fazer naquela cozinha tão estreita quanto o corredor do local. O pseudo-narrador fazia filmagens silenciosas de sua bancada de madeira e sua pia entulhada de utensílios de cozinha que sequer lembrava de ter em seus armários, talvez só esperando o cozinheiro lhes dar alguma utilidade. Mesmo assim, não tinha coragem de abrir a boca e reclamar de toda a bagunça se era, além de tão desorganizado quanto, um amante daquela comidaria toda.

Vez ou outra, pensava se aquela ideia de se meter na cozinha para espantar o tédio tinha sido a melhor ideia. O cheiro de carne e legumes bem fritinhos o inebriava de quase deixar suas pernas bambas e Junmyeon todo concentrado para colocar a comida na tigela colorida sem falhar era para nocautear o aprendiz de cameraman de vez. Vendo-o sair da bancada, Baekhyun não quis perder a chance — nem a sanidade por ficar tanto tempo o olhando fixamente — e voltou a narrar de forma divertida todos aqueles fatos.

— Para se alimentar, este ágil animal se desloca rapidamente de seu território marcado para as partes mais frias do local: a geladeira. O que será que nosso Junmyeonus está aprontando? Vamos nos aproximar. — O Byun se aproximava lentamente do outro que, apoiado na porta do freezer, ria alto com a volta da narração tão inesperadamente. — Uau! Ele acaba de caçar vorazmente outra parte de seu jantar. Hoje teremos batatas fritas vindas do Ártico, vulgo minha geladeira meio ferrada com uns vazamentos embaixo.

O moreno sequer conseguia levar o pequeno saco de batatas fritas congeladas para o balcão sem gargalhar daquela narração cômica, tendo que respirar fundo para voltar aos seus eixos e tentar pegar a panela de fritura no armário de cima na pontinha dos pés.

— No próximo bloco... Como o curioso Junmyeonus Cozinheirus irá preparar sua presa para comer? Será que o nosso querido narrador sobreviverá até que o jantar esteja pronto? Qual o segredo deste misterioso animal selvagem que até agora não tentou matar o cameraman, que sou eu mesmo? — Baekhyun filmava o rosto de Junmyeon bem de pertinho se esforçando para não rir, com sua luta interna para não apertar as bochechas alheias.

— Muita, mas muita paciência. — murmurou enquanto posicionava a panela no fogão e pegava o óleo em outro armário.

Não estava lá com vontade de realmente dar uma folga para o outro, então decidiu fazer um verdadeiro comercial e a ideia já estava bem ali na sua frente: fritura com óleo. Não demorou para, silenciosamente, se posicionar atrás de Junmyeon e cutucar sua cintura enquanto gritava a frase de efeito da propaganda.

— _FRITURA NUNCA MAIS! _— Como esperado, o outro pulou de susto, apertando a garrafa de óleo em sua mão com força e quase derramando tudo no fogão alheio. — Agora com a nova fritadeira sem óleo da Philips Walita você não vai precisar mais fazer comidas gordurosas e poderá comer tudo o que mais gosta de um jeito mais saudável!

— Vai pra sala, Baek. — disse ríspido após respirar bem fundo e se concentrar para que a noite não acabasse em assassinato. — Pelo amor de deus, quase eu derrubo o óleo no seu fogão todo, sabia? Vai pra lá, vai. — Largou o frasco na bancada e, segurando em seus ombros, empurrou Baek até a sala e voltou enfezado para a cozinha.

Junmyeon era um amante nato do silêncio e sentia que aquilo lhe ajudava a focar no que deveria fazer. Afinal, aprendeu a cozinhar sozinho e por muito tempo esse foi um hobby que sempre treinou sem companhia de ninguém além das panelas, por isso era muito difícil se concentrar na janta com a presença tão marcante de Baekhyun. Queria dar atenção para ele, queria conversar e rir das piadas idiotas, mas sabia que só de o responder iria se desconcentrar e falhar no jantar que o outro tanto esperava — e salivava. Sua nova preocupação, além de não se queimar enquanto fazia batata frita, era se o outro estava triste por tê-lo expulsado da cozinha. Tudo bem que Junmyeon sempre acabava brigando com Baek por brincar além dos limites, mas gritar e o expulsar quando ele só queria ficar mais próximo de si — no sentido mais escandaloso da palavra — e um pouco de atenção não era algo que lhe deixava confortável.

_"Espera... Baekhyun querendo ficar mais próximo de mim?"_ pensou e, sem poder se desconcentrar por nenhum minuto, o óleo quente começou a espirrar em sua mão. Talvez era um aviso do universo de que deveria parar de pensar naquilo tudo.

— E voltamos agora com o Chef Planet. — Baekhyun, previsível e insistente como sempre, voltou a filmar "discretamente" apoiado no batente da entrada da cozinha. — Durante nosso comercial, nossa equipe foi expulsa da cozinha por conta de um quase derramamento de óleo no fogão. Nosso Junmyeonus parece estar mais calmo, por isso decidimos voltar a nos aproximar para observar e capturar cenas inéditas de nosso cozinheiro cravando uma batalha contra seu maior inimigo selvagem: o óleo quente.

Junmyeon não conseguia se sentir mais confortável que com a volta do garoto agitado ao cômodo novamente narrando seu programa de forma animada. Tinha certeza de que ele tinha ficado triste, conhecia a peça, mas para ele voltar à cozinha ele deveria estar aprontando algo — ou só era insistente mesmo.

— Ele é muito perigoso, um inimigo quase mortal para a pele sensível desta espécie e podemos observar isso com as manchas avermelhadas cobrindo parte de seu pulso e mãos. — aproximou-se mais um pouco e filmar as mãos marcadas levemente em vermelho, nada de se preocupar. — Por conta disso, vamos filmar esta briga de longe em um local mais seguro.

E Baekhyun fez bem. O óleo, por causa da batata congelada, espirrava para todos os lugares. Mesmo que o outro se protegesse, não tinha muito para onde correr naquela pequena cozinha e, por esse motivo, decidiu colocar só mais um punhado de batatas na panela e pararia por ali, fazendo menos batatas que o habitual.

— Agora vamos observar detalhadamente a estrutura corporal da criatura. — quase quis pular da janela da cozinha ao ouvir o próximo tópico do documentário, só não reagiu com algo pior que um rolar de olhos pois o óleo quente não lhe daria folga. — Vamos começar de baixo para cima com estas pernas flácidas de quem pagou um ano de academia para ganhar a regata grátis e não vai faz um mês.

— Acho que não precisava expor tantos detalhes assim...

— E uau, olha o que temos aqui! Essa barriguinha mais fofinha escapando pelo ladinho da calça. Foca só, gente. — O loiro insistiu em aproximar a câmera e apertar a cintura alheia, mas retirou imediatamente quando a fritura respingou em sua mão, fazendo-lhe recuar rapidamente.

— Bem feito! Quem mandou? — desdenhou num quase murmúrio, para logo desligar o fogo e tirar as últimas batatas da panela com a escumadeira.

— Observem este olhar maléfico de quem sente prazer em ver você se machucando e se ferrando. — Baek deu um zoom, fazendo o rosto de um Junmyeon emburrado ocupar toda a tela do celular. — Hm... Mas olha só essa boquinha linda, nossa senhora, viu? Mesmo que você só use ela pra dar esporro em mim, o narrador gostaria fazer algumas sugestões de uso dela.

— Tipo?

— Sei lá... — deu de ombros. — Cantar, ler umas poesias, comer uns pães de mel, me dar uns beijos...

— Espera, quê? — olhou o outro completamente surpreso e parou imediatamente de secar as batatas com o papel toalha.

— N-nada! Nada não. Olha lá a batata queimando. — tentou o distrair para fugir o mais rápido possível do local, porém Junmyeon, ainda abismado com o que havia ouvido, o seguia pela cozinha.

— Baek, espera...

— Após dizer o que não devia, Baekhyun se prepara para correr do Junmyeonus extremamente furioso numa perseguição perigosíssima.

Começou a correr de costas para fora da cozinha, pensando ser a melhor forma de vigiar os passos do mais velho que aparentava estar querendo matar alguém. De tão desesperado com a proximidade de Junmyeon, Baekhyun não enxergou o que estava atrás de si e caiu de costas no sofá, com o outro por cima. Ficaram um tempo se encarando, as respirações desesperadas se misturando, e o medo de proximidade se tornando um só. Depois de bons segundos naquela posição, o loiro saiu se debatendo até deslizar para a ponta do estofado, quase caindo no chão e saindo dali, quando foi segurado pelo pulso.

— Baek, calma! Eu não vou brigar com você, só quero conversar.

E foi aí que começou o real desespero. Aquela era a primeira vez que Baekhyun não queria conversar com ele, não queria tocar naquele assunto e queria se jogar da janela mais próxima por ser a maneira mais fácil de fugir daquela situação que fazia seu coração quase sair pela boca.

— Baek, fica calmo, tá? — Junmyeon deslizou a mão do pulso até as mãos bonitas do amigo, tentando passar confiança com aquele gesto simples. — O-olha eu também tô nervoso, e se a gente ficar nervoso junto não vai dar certo.

O outro assentiu, pela primeira vez sem palavras. Para mostrar que estava pronto para qualquer bronca que fosse com uma suposta brincadeira de mal gosto, apertou levemente a palma alheia, dando-lhe permissão de continuar a se explicar.

— E eu não queria brigar com você, eu só... Sei lá, cara. Fiquei surpreso de você gostar de mim também.

— _Também_? — Quase caiu duro no chão ao ouvir aquela palavrinha tão simples.

— É. Hm... — Sua hesitação ficou clara ao pigarrear antes de falar. — Eu gosto de você faz uns bons anos e nunca cheguei a falar nada porque... Sei lá. Eu não tenho nada de mais, nem faço nada legal, e acho que você, sendo completamente o contrário disso, nunca ia gostar de mim. Ainda mais porque somos amigos.

— Como assim você não tem nada de mais? — Baek aumentou o tom de voz, como se estivesse dando uma bronca. Sua auto-depreciação sempre lhe deixava furioso. — Eu gravei um documentário do nada? Você sabe que eu, como um ótimo narrador e produtor de documentários, sei muito bem o que tem e o que não tem de mais.

— Então o que eu tenho de mais, hm?

— Tem mais é que ficar quieto, porque você é lindo, é legal, é muito fofinho, muito carinhoso, muito talentoso, muito cozinheirinho, sim! Não gravo documentários à toa, já disse.

Não resistiu, teve que rir. Não aguentava quando o amigo dava aquelas respostas que pareciam estar na ponta da língua, ainda mais naquela situação em que parecia mesmo ser uma brincadeira.

— Mas é serio que você também gosta de mim? — O mais novo perguntou, ainda incrédulo. — Eu pensei que você me achava insuportável.

— Só algumas vezes quando você fica me atrapalhando e me dando susto. Fora isso, te acho super animado, e isso é legal.

Junmyeon sorriu. Baekhyun sorriu de volta. Ok, conseguiram admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro, já era um ótimo avanço. Mas e o segundo passo? 

— Er... Então... O que a gente deveria fazer depois disso? — O mais novo perguntou curioso, nervoso também.

— Não sei. É para a gente se beijar?

— Também não sei, nunca cheguei nessa parte. — acabaram rindo meio sem jeito, sentando mais confortáveis no sofá depois daquela tensão toda ter passado.

— E agora?

— Sei lá. Bora ver esse programa sobre a reprodução dos hipopótamos?

— Nem pensar. — Junmyeon se retirou de prontidão, deixando um beijo no topo da cabeça do _mais-que-melhor-amigo_. — Melhor eu ir pegar a nossa janta...

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33541/junmy-planet/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/156180092-junmy-planet


End file.
